Nick Fury
General Bio Alias: Nick Fury Designation: Conditioned/Artificially Enhanced Powers: Halted aging from the Infinity Formula, skilled and experienced soldier, and skilled with many weapons and fighting techniques Team: '''SHIELD '''This Incarnation: Classic First Appearance: Sgt. Fury and His Howling Commandos #1 Nicholas Joseph Fury is the eldest of three children born to Jack Fury in New York City. His father is a United States citizen who enlists in the United Kingdom's Royal Flying Corps during World War I. Jack enlists in 1916 and is stationed in France. He reportedly shoots down Manfred von Richthofen early in his flying career, and is a highly decorated combat aviator by the end of the War in 1918. Discharged after the War, Jack returns home, marries an unnamed woman, and becomes the father of three children. Nick, probably born in the late 1910s or early 1920s, is followed by Jacob "Jake" Fury (later the supervillain Scorpio who co-founded the Zodiac cartel), and their sister, Dawn. At the end of World War II in Europe, Fury is severely injured by a land mine in France, and is found and healed by a Berthold Sternberg, who uses him as a test subject for his Infinity Formula. After making a full recovery, Fury begins working for the Office of Strategic Services (OSS), precursor of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). Six months into his service, he learns the extent of Sternberg's life-saving operation: the Infinity Formula has retarded his aging, but if he does not receive annual doses, he will age rapidly and die. The doctor begins a 30-year period of extorting large sums of money from Fury in exchange for the injections. Recruited by Tony Stark, Fury becomes the second commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. Initially, his organization's primary nemesis is the international terrorist organization HYDRA, created by Fury's worst enemy of the Second World War, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Under Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D. grows into one of the world's most powerful organizations, reaching covertly into national governments and forming strategic alliances with the Avengers and other superhero groups, while always maintaining independence and deniability. Fury soon becomes the superhero community's main contact when government-related information is required in order to deal with a crisis. Ultimate Alias: No different from above Designation: Conditioned/Artificially Enhanced Powers: Slowed or halted aging from the Super Soldier Serum, skilled and experienced soldier, skilled with many weapons and fighting techniques, and has a healing factor This Incarnation: Ultimate First Appearance: Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #5 Nicholas Fury fought for the United States in World War II. During the invasion of Sicily, he, along with Private Fisk and Canadian paratrooper Corporal Howlett attempted to loot a house. American Military police arrived to arrest them, and all three were subdued. Fisk was grazed by a bullet, while Fury was imprisoned in an unknown location alongside several other black men. Fury was selected to be the next test subject for Project Rebirth, as his blood work most closely matched that of subject 22, the most successful of the previous test subjects. He was injected with a serum that gave him super-strength, which he used to free himself and the other prisoners, who then escaped. The scientists who were working on him let him escape, deciding that they have all the information that they needed for now. After attending college in India, Fury enlisted in the U.S. military, where he was deployed into various conflicts such as the Kosovo Wars. He was later assigned to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Weapon X program in the original Gulf War. While transporting Wolverine in his Adamantium cage, an Iraqi guerrilla ambush killed his team and inadvertently freed Wolverine from his prison. After slaughtering the Iraqi guards, Wolverine discovered Fury, the only survivor of the ambush, and transported him back through the desert to the Allied forces. Although Wolverine was summarily subdued and re-imprisoned by his handlers, a bond between the two men was formed. Fury is summarily promoted to General and resumes the duties of the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was tasked with forming a team to battle post-human threats and resurrecting the Super-Soldier program, two objectives that resulted in the formation of the Ultimates. Fury operates as the commander of the team, at times leading them into action, though he often shares duties with Captain America. Nick Fury is also responsible for monitoring post-humans who are not affiliated with the U.S. Military, including Peter Parker and the X-Men. Superhero Squad Nick Fury currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line three times: *In his ultimate incarnation with green pants in the Ultimate Nick Fury and Ultimate Captain America 2-Pack *In his 616 incarnation in the Skrull Soldier and Nick Fury 2-Pack *In his ultimate incarnation with blue pants in the Hover Car *In his movie incarnation holding two guns in the Secret Invasion 3-Pack Images Category:Characters Category:Marvel characters